Hiraku Gaiman
Biography Hiraku Gaiman is the son of a Tyran, missionary priest, whom resided in the South Islands during the Pendulum Wars. Hiraku followed in his Ephyrian father’s footsteps and continued as an on-field cleric during the Locust-human war, often consoling war-hardened Gears with scriptures in one hand and fighting Locusts with his Lancer in the other. He also carries the traditions of his South Island native mother, wearing his long strands of hair in a Mohawk, while displaying a tattoo on the back of his neck to symbolize his badge as a warrior. During his youth, Gaiman went through the warriors' initiation under the tutelage of his grandfather, the de-facto leader of the tribe at the time. He often got up early in the morning to go hunting boar with the clan, while resuming his academic studies in the afternoons with his father. Shortly after E-day, Hhiraku was eventually drafted into the COG army as required by the Fortification Act, but was not the least dismayed by an opportunity to witness and console his fellow Gears during the most distressful moments I their lives as he fought along with his brothers’ in arms. Faces of Atrocity “Greetings Samson…I take it you got your daily grievance report from Private Brussel’s usual list of complaints?” :Gaiman addressing Private Demitri Samson's moodiness. Although Gaiman was assigned to multiple squads during his military career, Theta Six was his longest running, assignment. As a part of the six-man squad of “misfits,” made up of a Pendulum vet as their commanding officer, a conscript, two grunts and an time-serving convict, Gaiman made the most of his time by offering his skills as a proficient tracker to aid Theta Six in their objective, which is to dismantle any COG technical components left behind from a fallen craft or bot; in this case, fallen King Raven gunships that went down from nymacysts. Their objective however takes a back seat when command orders Theta Six to investigate and eradicate survivors from an Imulsion research laboratory near their position. At a loss as to how or why, since it wasn’t usual for command to send a lone squad to eradicate civilians, Theta Six obeyed orders anyway, despite the animosity amongst Gaiman’s squadmates, concerning another “bullshit” assignment. During the trek to a town called Gail, the Gears are confronted by a renegade Feral, whom attacked one of their own out of defense and for his ammunitions. Realizing that she was cut off from her clan and desperately trying to survive, Theta’s commanding officer, Sergeant Towslend allows her to tag along in hopes that they could find out what really happened at the Imulsion research complex. Curious about their new Feral company, whom goes by the name of Vera, Gaiman keeps a close watch, studying her movements, mannerisms, and habits, hoping to learn something about the Feral in general since they were a rather elusive faction, leaving little, if any evidence of their whereabouts. Article still in-progress. Snowblind "He has a very persistent spirit," :Referring to Milliardo Moroses' ability to perseveringly out-maneuver the COG. Although Theta Six was still active, Gaiman was temporarily reassigned to Delta during the Battle of Glacier Valley, needing his fine-tuned tracking skills to seek and quash an ever-growing Stranded militia that nearly wiped out a third of what was left of the COG army after the fall of Jacinto. Gaiman was able to lead a hodgepodge of Gears while following the militia’s evading commander, Milliardo Morose’ trail. Eventually, Gaiman catches up to the end of Morose’ trail, only to find Morose’ body hanging from a tree, disemboweled. Category:Characters Category:Gears